


Do you love me?

by JDee



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: F/M, Horrible writing about horrible stuff by a horrible person, I'm a noob, Please If you do not like do not read, Pretty terrible writing, Rape, Strangling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDee/pseuds/JDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivi's life is pretty nice but her best friend Arthur haven't been around lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you love me?

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if there's any typos, I'm pretty new at this

                Your name is Vivi and you have been with your current boyfriend, Lewis, for about 3 years now. You and Lewis have been knowing each other for a while now but 3 years ago he asked you to be his girlfriend. You gladly said “yes”, I mean how couldn’t you, You and him was basically MEANT for each other, guess this is what people call soul mates. But after you and Lewis hooked up you couldn’t help but feel something drifting out your life something hurting your soul deeply, That “something” was your best friend Arthur. You’ve been knowing Arthur since high school where you two would make up ghost stories and try to scare each other. You guys were inseparable but, all that changed now Arthur won’t even give you the time of day. He doesn’t even come to your house anymore.  When you call him to ask if he want to go on one your investigations he comes up with any ol’ excuse every other time or he just flat out says “No”. Maybe he hates you now but for what reason you think to yourself.  Maybe you should go find out what’s gotten into that boy... but before you can think anymore on that subject a pair of lips pecked your cheek. “What are you thinking about now, honey?” Lewis asked while hugging your back.  “The same ol’ same ol’” You say sweetly while looking at his arms fold across your chest. He’d always have the knack to mess up your thought maybe he just knows when you thinking about that subject. “I’m finished with the dinner so go down stairs and get you a plate” he whispered into your ear while he laid another kiss on your cheek before he let go of you and went down stairs. You sigh “Food tonight, tomorrow morning I’ll go to Arthur’s house”. That was your plan to get to the bottom of this.  
  
  
            It’s 6:43am and you awake to get ready to solve this mystery of why your friend changed so dramatically. You shake Lewis gently to wake him up, “LewLew, LewLew” you called trying to wake him up. He opens one eye you can see that he’s up but not fully awake, “Lew I’m going to Arthur’s house, do you want to ride?” He rolls his eyes and blinks very hard trying to wake up “Yeah I’ll ride.” He grunted while he switch to a sit up position. You two get ready , pack up the van , and set out on the road.  
  
            About 4 hours later you two finally reach Arthur’s house but… It looks different than you remember. You remember it as a white house with orange shutters and a live lovely flower bed, but now it’s dirty and grey , and those flowers were all dead or close to dead. It doesn’t feel the same just being over here. You feel shakiness in your hands and a lump in your throat, you are scared, What has became of your friend. Lewis grabs your hand to stop the shaking , he looks you in the eyes “Can you do this?” He worried, you swallow down that lump in your throat and nod, “You say here.” You advised him. “Okay.” He replies kissing your hand softly and letting go.  
You walk slowly and carefully to the porch of the house, the steps screaked, the whole porch had wood rot. You are face to face with the door, you try pushing the door bell but nothing happened. You reach up to knock on the door and “Eeeeeeer” the door wailed as it opened up. “Arthur..? Are you in here?” You softly asked while poking your head in. No reply to your question. So you took it upon yourself to walk in, the smell in the house was really bad it smelled like hamster cage, yuck, you cover your mouth with your sweater sleeve trying to avoid that terrible odor. You wander around his house looking for where he could be , you can tell from the trash and toys that filled the floor he haven’t cleaned up in a while, “How did it get this bad?” You think to yourself as you trip around the junk. You make it to a room that is locked. You checked most the house this is the only place he could be in it, this room the bathroom. You knock on the door softly then slowly start knocking harder. You hear something someone is running water in the room, so you raise your voice “Arthur Arthur is that you? Can you hear me? It’s Vivi!” nothing replies but you hear the water go off. You wait about 3 minutes before knocking again this time harder, louder and faster. “STOP THAT FUCKING NOISE” You hear a familiar voice say. “Arthur it's me, Vivi” you say. “I know exactly who you are, just give me a minute.” The voice says “maybe have a seat and wait”. You listen to the voice and went to go find a seat on the sofa which was clustered with junk just like the floor. You’ve gotten used to that smell now but the junk still bothers you to no end.  
  
  
            You wait there for a while like 1 hour , you started this journey at 6:43am it is now 11:13pm , You’ve been up for about 5 hours now you are getting sleepy very sleepy. You doze off but quickly open your eyes again and were greeted with a figure in front of you. “Arthur..? That you?” you asked while in a dazed, “Yeah It’s me..” He calmly replies like everything is normal but it’s pretty obvious that nothing is normal everything is abnormal. “Arthur where have you been I’ve been so worried, I missed you , I care for you , I love you.” You exclaimed while holding back with all your power trying not to cry, “You love me?” he phrased more as a statement than a question. “Yes I do I love you ver-“you were cut off by Arthur saying “You LOVE me?” He said louder. You looked down and started twiddling you fingers at this point you was really scared he is nothing like the Arthur you grew up with and knew, those tears were trying to force themselves up really bad but you kept your cool you kept them down. You stood up from the sofa “I’m sorry it’s about time I leave.” You mumbled but as soon as you got up Arthur had pushed you back on the sofa, “You aren’t going anywhere” He hissed. That push from that robot arm of his was really mighty it winded you a bit “Arthur this is unlike you.” You wheezed, trying to get your breath back. “You’ve changed”. Arthur came close to you really close  “Vivi tell me do you love me.” He hissed “Tell me THAT you love me.” He shoveled his face in the spot between your neck and shoulder as he slowly took off your scarf. His breath tickled and teased your neck. You jolted “Arthur please stop.” Your voice was cracking you was scared of what was happening “please stop”. Arthur licks your neck, his tongue was slimy and warm leaving behind a thin trait of spit on your neck he then sucked it up and bit down a little giving you a small red spot on your pale skin. “Arthur please…..” You push him away, he backs up from your neck and stand back up in front of you , he’s still holding your scarf. “Vivi I thought you loved me..” Arthur looks down at you , you are all balled up feeling so nasty and violated, those tears are now visible. “Vivi tell me where you got those glasses from.” He demanded. You can hardly pay attention to him you are plotting on how to make a clear run towards the door without tripping on trash. He asks again more commanding and loud, You make eye contact with him but never really answer you sniffled and just keep staring at him. “Tell me are they from “him”?” he is yelling at you now he is angered he is scary , you don’t know what to say of course they are from Lewis , He always liked purple stuff, but you didn’t want to tell Arthur that maybe because of the way he phrased “him” it had a spot of spite when he said that word, you held your tongue you stopped looking at him you looked down at the filthy sofa tears stained the sofa you couldn’t stop crying you couldn’t stop being scared you were shivering. “VIVI TELL ME WHERE THE GLASSES CAME FROM” he demanded before back handing your glasses right off your face, you were shocked you were speechless you were having a mental panic attack you have never been so scared your tears stopped that’s how terrifying that was for you, your glasses flew across the room and hit the floor. You were now forced to look into Arthur’s eyes his orange eyes they were normally so pretty and full of happiness to you but now all you can see was a monster no longer your childhood friend just a plain monster.  
  
            He grabbed you up by your neck with his robotic arm “All this is your fault look at me and what I’ve become” He walked you to the bathroom and threw you on the floor like a piece of fabric. The floor is cold and wet probably from his bath he took earlier you feel around your neck its really swore you were wheezing and choking, tears running down your face you feel trapped you shouldn’t have came here you should’ve just accepted you lost your friend and moved on, you are regretting everything you have done today. He gets on his knees and embraces you “I’m sorry I just love you, Do you love me?” He says in a calming loving voice, you hesitate to answer that question as you are not sure of it at this current moment. “Why are you crying, I’m not a scary person, c’mon it’s me Arthur!” he wraps his arms around you holding you close “Do you love me, do you still love me?” he keeps asking in repeat. “I-I love you Arthur” you whimpered it’s the only thing you could think of doing you are scared very so scared you can’t even move your arms are limp it feels like your limbs are even there. “Then prove it.” He said as a command as he gripped your neck and forced you to the ground. You flail as he reached up your skirt and found his fingers in your panties you are franticly crying wailing “STOP ARTHUR STOP IT RIGHT NOW” one of his fingers entered your body your stomach turns you feel sick inside you feel as you may vomit all over him. You reach for his face maybe to try to attack him but then he looks you in the eyes. Your heart drops at the sight of him his eyes glow green he is smiling at you he is taking enjoyment out of this, he wants this to happen. The finger go deeper into your body, you give out a small moan you cannot help it you don’t want to moan you don’t want to enjoy this at all his hand is around your neck he could end your life if he wanted to. He removed the finger and give it a lick “You taste wonderful” he complemented  “But I want more than a small taste” he unzipped his pants, you started to flail and screamed out for help maybe Lewis will hear maybe Lewis can help, No Lewis is fast asleep in the van. Arthur grabs for your panties he pulls them off. You are sobbing uncontrollably you are begging and pleading you do not want this you do not want this you wanted your friend NOT THIS MONSTER. He leans over you face to face he slowly probes your body’s opening. You feel numb your body is limp. “Arthur please…” he haven’t stuffed it in yet he is looking at your facial reaction feeding from it like some sicko. “Please what” He questions tighten his grip on your neck just to hear you scream “Please fuck me? Is that what you are going to say” loosening his grip then jammed his whole member in at once. Your eyes roll back in your skull you forget everything you forget Lewis is in the van you forget who this is you forget why you came here all you know is that you are in pain you are being violated you are playing with your life. He thrusts he grunts he moans “Vivi I love you. Say you love me!” the thrusts get more violent more painful.  
  
  
            Meanwhile in the van Lewis wakes up to see the time it was pretty late the sun was setting. He wonders what is taking Vivi so long to return he was sort of worried but she did tell him to stay in the van he always listen to her and what she says to do. He check the time , he looks at the house he was parked outside of , the door was still open on the house because no one had closed it. He gets out the van and slowly walks towards the house to figure out what is taking his mate so long to return. When Lewis makes his way up the porch stairs you can hear the stairs creaking inside the house. Arthur looks down at Vivi “Looks like we have visitors.” He let out a grin to her and tighten his grip around her neck “You make a noise and you are dead you get it?” You nod you don’t know what else to do you hope Lewis just makes his way over to the bathroom maybe help her maybe their love will lead him here. In the house you can hear the front door scream as Lewis opens it the odor hits him hard he gags. “I shouldn’t have let her come in here alone” he thought. He starts roaming around the house. Arthur finally reached his climax and left a sticking mess in your insides. He then let out a big long sigh “That felt wonderful” He told you as he kissed your lips passionately. You can hear someone moving inside the house you are so happy there was someone else there was help there was hope. “Vivi” Lewis’ voice rang in your ears “IM IN HERE LEWIS PLEASE HELP PLEASE HELP PLEA-“ you got out before the hand around your neck crushed down on your windpipe with all force slowly losing air slowly drifting away fading in and out you see the bathroom door get kicked open it’s the last thing you see before you fade completely out  
  


            When you come to you are in the van laid down in the back seat you see purple hair in the driver seat “Lewis…” you asked not completely awake yet so it’s kind of slurred “What happened? Is Arthur okay?” Lewis looks in the rearview mirror at you “Yeah he’s okay he should feel lucky he’s still alive after what he did to you” Lewis’ voice crack you are worried something really bad must have happened you don’t remember much your lower body is aching something bad. You lie back down and drift back off to sleep dreaming about your friend Arthur. A tear roll out your eyes in your sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've just wrote the first Non-con fic for this fandom I'm feeling pretty weird about this.
> 
> anyway this was reuploaded after a deletion flub.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
